Deja Vu
by Raisa Yusefin
Summary: What if Shoshanna and fredrick met in 2012 as a tourist and guide tour? with a slight remembering about they past.


Deja Vu

Disclaimer: All this character belongs to Quentin Tarantino movie – Inglorious Basterds

Please Read and Review

**German Night at Paris, 1940's **

I'm dead? Think Frederick Zoller, 30-year-old NAZI officer who lay helpless. His whole body rigid. His breathing getting heavier. Ah... Is this like being dead? Ache! The pain originally come from the legs, and spread quickly to the head.

"Aaaah ..," Emanuelle voice moaning. She was not far from me. She tried hard not to die, just like me. Her beautiful face moan and looked so miserable. I am the cause of her pain, I'm the one who made her suffer, I'm the one who shot her.

"UHF ...," groaned Emanuelle. That's the last sound that I could hear from her. Feels so soft. Sounds like a last breath sigh. After that, there was no more noise coming from her, or breath sigh or movement. She has given up to survive.

I looked at her beautiful face. I still have the energy to be able to reflect on what happened. Why Emanuelle had never seen me, or my feeling toward her? Why Emanuelle never in love with me? Am i so hard to be loved? Why Emanuelle have never been impressed with my attitude? Or my kindness? Why are all of my good intentions i have given to her is taking back by an evil laugh or a cold stare to me? I just want him to fall in love with me. I just want him to see me. Is it so difficult? What is wrong with my relationship with her? Ah ... what really happened?

Stiffness in my body has begun to creep up to my head. Looks like I was going to give up. I'm going to die here. Hmm ... Fredrick Zoller who killed hundreds of enemy bravely now lying helpless in a cinema projectionist room. I looked at the body of her dead. At Emanuelle side. And I smiled. My lips formed a pretty neat knot. _Hmm ... not bad either, if I die with the person I love._

Suddenly a beam of light coming into and illuminates the space between me and Emanuelle. The light was coming from one of the windows in the projection room. Thanks to the light, so I could see Emanuelle face clearly. I wish I was not like this. I wish I was given more time to understand what's going on between us. I wish I could meet with Emanuelle once again at a different time and place. Could I get her? I hope we can meet again ...

And I felt nauseous, "huft ..." I let go my last breath.

**Paris, Summer 2012**

Paris is the most beautiful city of the world, at least according to tourism brochures. I do not believe that so I visited this town and now I believe that, Paris is a beautiful. This is not about the Eiffel Tower, or a beautiful boutique, or a delicious meal, or a beautiful girl. Paris is so beautiful because somehow every corner of the city is so beautiful. Like a painting. And the atmosphere that makes everybody in here have a mood to fall in love. What a real life!

I, Fredrick Zoller 21 years old, German student who likes photography and make a trip by myself. I love to travel, find every beauty, to be able to take in the gilded beauty alone then store it in the form of pictures through my digital camera. So far I've kept thousand photos about Paris for this two days trip and I love this city. I have not explored all side of city. I want all of Paris but unfortunately I have to go home tomorrow. Mama just let me go for three days. Mama wanted me at home when papa's birthday party, and tomorrow is my last day. Oh My God, I can not wait for winter holiday, I'll come back here and take another picture. Is Paris will be more beautiful in the winter or in the summer? Lets just find out!

I was photographing a tree that looks so solid when wind suddenly grabs me. I feel the gentle Paris breeze caressing, hugged me, really! Hug! The wind smelled weird. Like the smell of wine, a thing of the past. The same smell, i can smell from my grandfather Nazi uniforms. Yes ... my grandfather was a Nazi, I'm not proud of it, but I'm also not ashamed of it. My father taught me to appreciate all the things that I have including my grandfather past. Because that's the only thing you've got, dont you think?

I turned, feeling the wind that held me. I let the wind determine the sights of Paris which i potrait next. And so I turned around, aligning myself with the wind, I found my eyes staring at an empty building. It looks like the ruins. Like the former building that burned. Suddenly just a glance, I know where it is building currently before not on fire. This place long ago was a cinema and hundreds of people, dressing good approached this cinema in with car.

"Oh My God," I called.

I looked at the Parisian people who passing throught in front of the entrance of the ruins. No one cares I get into the ruins of the building, so be it means it does not matter if I go right? And I entered the ruins. I was careful not to hit the wood decayed wood or walls that are cracked.

A Flash of memories filled my mind. This place was once a beautiful cinema with carved ivory walls.

"What are you doing here?" Asked a woman suddenly appeared from behind. Bring a flashlight, talking with English but in French accent. Beautiful woman, I thought. She was fair-haired, green-eyed, small body, and looks cute.

"Uh ... um ... I am interested in this building, "I said. And its true.

The woman approached me. Once close enough, I observed her clearly. A Flash of a woman's face that seemed so foreign yet familiar in appears my mind. The Face that was so familiar. I dreamed about her from childhood. Yes ... since the age of six I used to dream there were two adults, men and women who are conversing. The woman spoke with a book while the man talked to her with enthusiasm. The same woman's face I dreamed about when she was standing, wearing a red dress and black hat. She looks so pretty and elegant. And I saw the woman's face is similar to the woman standing with me now. Who is that woman? Who is she? Why is her face so similar? Why am I repeatedly dreamed?

"This is a historic place in Paris. Here is where herr fuhrer Hitler murdered, "she said.

I'm moving my lips. "Historic place?"

She was directing his flashlight at me. "Yes ... of course. You from Germany?" She asked. I looked at her and nodded. "Then this place is also historic for your country to," she said.

"But this place is not such a historic place. I mean is not maintained," I saw the ruins. "People here are confused what to do. This building is actually our family property, but also has a high historical value. Unfortunately, not a good memorabilia. So we let this place like this," the woman said as she accompanied me wherever I move.

I looked at the two pieces ladder. Glimpses of a woman dressed in red who often appears in my dreams suddenly appears. That woman was walking gracefully, her hand on the ladder border and make my eyes staring intently every movement of her body. I rushed to the ladder and climb it.

I touched the ladder border as a woman in my dream and my hand feels warm to touch. "Be careful! its 70-year-old ruins," say the woman.

I smiled at her. "Will you accompany me to the top?" I asked her hand. She looked at me but then followed though not reply to a helping hand. I just smiled at her. And we went to the top of the building.

"You are from Germany?" She said.

I nodded. "Yes ... from Berlin. "

Her green eyes widened, "really? I'll be there in a few weeks. "

I smiled at her.

"You can come to my house. I will give you the address,"I said.

The girl laughed. "Yes ... glad to have a new friend."

We walked in silence. "What will you do in Berlin," I asked.

The girl looked at me. "i want to attend in Independent film festival," she smiled. "My film was nominated."

"Really?" i Asked enthusiastically. "I love movies. My whole family was born in the cinema. my grandfather is a Producer, my grandmother is an artist. My father is a scriptwriters and my mother is makeup artist,"said me.

"Ah ... just my movie is just a short film. Still very amateur. Its just drama and still speak in French, "she said, looking down and blushing.

"I love French films," I smiled.

The girl looked up at me. "Really?" She said enthusiastically. Her eyes make a shine and make her face beautiful.

"I can not wait to see your film." The girl looked at me intently. I looked at him. We looked at each other. It seems there is a warm, soothing aura surrounds us. We got in a second floor in this buildings. The shadow of a woman dressed in red who smiled at me from up there for a moment occurred. Who is that woman?

"Have we met before? I think I've seen you, "I said, opening the conversation again.

The girl smiled. "Strange, I also feel the same way." My heart is racing. "But I can not remember exactly when we met."

"I too," I replied.

The girl smiled. Soft eyes staring at me. "In here, herr fuhrer and Goebbels shot," she pointed it at the riuns when a barrage of blood remaining. I nodded. It was not a topic that matters to me. Just good to know.

"I want to go back to my hotel," I said. The girl looked at me strangely.

"You do not want to see this cinema more?" Asked the girl.

I was stunned, "this place once ago is Cinema?"

The girl nodded, "yes ... This place was once a cinema." This facts in accordance with my dreams. How can that be? What is happening to me? Why I was pulled by a force that I do not know to get here, met stanger and fell in love with this stranger. Funnily, this girl is not entirely stranger, she was there in my dream ever since I have not even reached puberty.

I shook my head. "I'm tired, I ..." I said.

"I understand," said the girl led me out of the building. I try to be reasonable despite actually being confused.

"How about going to my house? I'll show you my film."

I smiled. "Thank you. Ah ... i forget to introduce my self. My name is Fredrick Zoller,"I said.

The girl widened her eyes. "Is that really your name?" I nod.

He still looked skeptical. "Ah... This my passport if you do not believe my name,"I said. She laughed. We laugh.

"I believe it," she smiled. "I just have dreamed that name at some point," she said.  
We keep running out of the cinema ruins.

"And your name?" I asked.

"Shosanna, Shosanna Dreyfus," she said.

I kind of trouble reciting her name. "I dont know you name," I said. Shosanna smile.

"what is the name of the woman which you saw in a dream," he asked.

I frowned, trying to remember and it makes my forehead move a muscles. "Emanuelle Mimieux," I asked.

Shosanna laughing, "no idea," she said.

I was laughing too. And our conversation flowed. "Shosanna, whether you believe in reincarnation," I asked.

Shosanna laughing. "I never thought about it."

I'm moving my lips. "Yeah well... yeah. Whatever you call it, i think we shall not waste the moment we have,"i assumed.

**FIN**


End file.
